1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and a device for determining the alignment of a cylindrical body with respect to a reference direction by means of a position measurement probe which is calibrated to the reference direction and is made for detecting a first angle of rotation around a first defined axis fixed in space and a second angle of rotation around a second defined axis fixed in space.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an alignment measurement device and a measurement process are shown, for example, from published German Patent Application DE 199 49 834 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,218, which a first position measurement is taken by means of a position measurement probe located in the first measurement position on the peripheral surface of the cylindrical body, and further, that a second position measurement is taken in at least one second measurement position on the peripheral surface of the body, which positions differs from the first measurement position by its angle of rotation in the peripheral direction with respect to the axis of the body, the alignment of the body with respect to the reference direction is then computed from the determined measurement data.
The disadvantage here is that, to determine the alignment of the body, measurement of the angle of rotation with the corresponding accuracy is essential.